Someone To Die For
by Demon Children
Summary: When a human ask Yukina who she'll die for. The Ice demon happily tells him who. (Yukina's P.O.V)


Someone to Die For

---------

Demon Yuki: It's been long since I wrote a one-shot fic. This came to me from the Spider Man II Soundtrack "Someone to Die For" and the e-mail my niisan told me about. It's rated PG only for a couple of cuss words and smoking, that's all.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the man and woman in this story as well. It's from Yukina's P.O.V. And please be nice and excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. I'm doing my best to learn English grammar very quickly.

Dedicated: To my family and friends and the readers. And to my niisan, that someone I'll die for.

* * *

I remember the day I was asked, "Who would you die for."

It had been a week after Yuusuke-san, Kurama-san, and Hiei-san had gone to the Makai, being invited by the three Demon Lords there. I had finished cleaning up Genkai's temple and she dismissed me for the rest of the day, saying I should go out and explore a little bit of Tokyo.

I had did as she said, changing my kimono into casual clothing and soon found myself in a park in Tokyo; near Kazuma-san place. I remember sitting there and feeding the birds crumbs of bread, happily watching them chirp, eat, and sit on my shoulders; eating out of my hands.

It made me very happy to be doing this again. The birds from the Makai weren't the friendly or gentle type. Well some of them, anyways.

As I had sat there, continuing to feed the birds, a young man a bit older of the same age as Shizuru-san, walked up scaring some of the birds. I wasn't a bit disappointed knowing the birds in the Ningenkai were a bit skittish.

I remember his looks and his smell. He was a handsome ningen teenage male, with sandy brown hair kind of long, wearing a brown jacket over a grey shirt and jean with holes in the legs. He had a nice looking face with pretty dark brown eyes and smelled of spices and cinnamon; probably from the cigarette he smoked.

I like the way Shizuru-san smelled when she smoked. She smelled of freshly cut grass and wet roses after a raining day.

He had asked me if he could sit down next to me. I obliged and tended back to my birds as he took the invitation and sat, stretching his legs, cigarette still in his mouth.

"Aw fuck..." Was what he said, while stretching then looked at me apologetically. "Sorry about that." He apologized quickly and burnt the cigarette out by rubbing the butt on the arm of the bench.

I just smiled and told him it was okay. I was used to it since Yuusuke-san, Hiei-san and Shizuru-san would cuss allot around me sometimes, especially when mad.

He smiled and sat there. I could feel him watching me fee the birds, (some that flew away came back, but held their distance from the ningen male.) and continue to eat the breadcrumbs I was throwing out for them. After a few minutes of silence, I could tell something was bothering him, but I didn't want to bother him by asking; afraid it might be rude. But I guessed he couldn't hold it in any longer because that was when he asked his question: "If you had to die for someone, who would it be?"

I was quite startled but the question that some of the birds flew off again as my body shook lightly. I turned to look at him, my eyes blinking. The teenager just looked at me from the corner of his eyes and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted that out." I smiled and shook my head. He was the first ningen I met that didn't question the color of my hair and eyes.

I threw the last of the breadcrumbs and brushed off remnants of my skirt.

"Hiei." I responded.

My response and I startled this time the young male. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled in return, taking another puff of his newly lit cigarette.

Spices and cinnamon.

"Yeah? Is he a boyfriend? Friend? Family?" He asked. I smiled mentally, knowing he was going to ask questions like that. Sometimes ningens are so predictable.

"Friend," I said then paused. "And family." The teenager smiled, sitting up straight.

"Yeah?" I nodded. "How so?"

"As a friend?" I said. The ningen nodded. I closed my eyes. "I think of him as a friend because he had protected me a couple of times." I thought of Tarukane and the collapsing wall at the Anoku Buujuutsu. "And underneath all that bad attitude he carries himself in, I know he's a really good friend at heart. Sometimes he even shows it even with him not knowing." The boy nodded and took another smoke.

Another pause.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. I blinked and took a few seconds to consider this. I thought of Kazuma-san and nodded, unashamed.

The young ningen smiled. "Really?" I nodded again. "So, you would choose this Hiei-guy over your boyfriend, to die for?"

"I'll die for any of my friends." I said seriously, yet still holding my smile. "I love Kazuma-san but I also love Hiei-san as well. Just as I love my other friends." I put a hand above my heart and closed my eyes.

"Hiei-san would be that someone I die for because I feel he's like the family; the brother I've been looking for." I whispered.

I remember overhearing Kurama-san tell Yuusuke-san that when Raiko had attacked me with his evil eye as I tried to protect Botan-san from King Yakumo; that had set Hiei-san off and why he fought Raiko for hurting me.

I clutched my chest of where my heart laid and continued on. "Before he had left to go train somewhere far and probably never to returned; I had given him a necklace, a jewel that my mother had given to me and my brother. I had given him my most precious item to him and called him 'nii-san.'" I smiled at the memory of that precise moment. The startled look on Hiei-san's face. "I told him that I called him that because he was how I thought my brother would be like."

"Did he accept the jewel?" The young male asked. I nodded.

"Yes, he did. I told him if he found my brother, please give it to him though I prefer if Hiei-san kept it, since he was the closes thing of having a brother."

"What did he say after you gave him the necklace."

I open my eyes and looked at him. "That I shouldn't waste my life looking for a brother that probably didn't want to be found." I smiled sadly, feeling tears wield up, nut I kept them back.

I rubbed my eyes and was startled when the young teenager put an arm around me, rubbing my arm in a comfort way. His scent was heavy of smelling like his cigarettes.

He was trying to sooth me and I smiled. "He's right," He began. I looked up at him. "You shouldn't be wasting your life for a fuckin' bastard that doesn't give a damn about you." He looked down at me apologetically for using such foul words, but smiled. "Why bother looking for a brother who doesn't want to exist when you already have and found your real brother." I blinked, a bit confused.

He released me and took another smoke from his cigarette and sat back. "I think this Hiei-guy is the brother you've been looking for. And I'm sure you're the sister he's been wishing for as well."

I smiled and felt my heart swell and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure your right."

He grinned. "Damn right." And took another smoke. I reached out and gently plucked the burning cigarette from his hands. He looked at me and I smile.

"I'm sure you have someone that'll die for you. That'll exchange their life just so you'll stop smoking." He smiled and took the cigarette back and put it out with his foot as he dropped it on the ground. He looked up at me, grinning.

"Yeah, your right. We all have that precious person we love and value, that we will die for as well have someone to die for us." I nodded and watch him stand up and stretch. He picked up a helmet I had failed to see him bring with him.

"Well, I better get going. I'm sure my girlfriend waiting for me next to my motorcycle." I smiled. "Nice talking to you."

"And to you too." I watching him leave. After a few minutes had passed, I got up and returned to Genkai's temple. To home.

I remember Genkai leaving the t.v on later on that evening as she went to go check on Puu. I had came out of the kitchen after cleaning it up; hearing a girl frantic crying coming form the screen. I walked in and saw a long hair brunette probably Keiko-san age, crying as she sat next to a trashed motorcycle. She had cuts and bruises on her with bits of blood on her clothes. The footage was shot early that day since it was already night and daylight on the screen.

The next footage shoed a smiling teenage, happy looking ningen, arms around the same brunette, only she was smiling as well. He was the same ningen I had talk to that day.

"19 year old Inochi Tsubasa died a few hours after his motorcycle crashed into a car that ran a red light. Knowing his brakes were going to give out one day, he had gave his 16 year-old girlfriend, Kozuka Miho his helmet after he had asked her to tell him she loved him one more and for the last time. He sacrifice his life to save his girlfriend....."

I felt my heart beating loudly as I listened to the news. To think I met him in one moment and to see his death being announce then next, was devastating.

I closed my eyes as I heard his voice asking the question. _"If you had to die for someone, who would it be?"_

I smiled. He chose his girlfriend to die for. She was that someone to die for and he just wanted to see if he was the only person out there willingly to give his life for another. And he found out...

He was not.

I had visited his gave a couple days after the funeral and it was the ningen... no, Tsubasa girlfriend who showed me the way. I was surprised to see she even knew me, seeing we did not talk to each other at all, but Miho said that Tsubasa had a weight-lifting conversation with a pretty girl that had very unusual, but unique mint green hair and very beautiful garnet eyes. I blushed lightly at the comments.

She wanted to know what he talked to me about. I told her. She cried and hugged me and was glad he had talked to nice person like and me and left, tears still flowing.

Before she left, I asked her if it was my fault for sending him to his death. She cried harder and told me "no," before hugging me once again. She told me she was glad to have someone reassure him that it's not a waste to throw your life away for someone that you care deeply for, even if it'll cause them grief for a while.

Ningens... Humans were much smarter and wise creatures then demons give them credit for.

I watched her leave and I visited Tsubasa's grave. I shed a tear gem. A hiruiseki and place it among the flowers set on his grave. I prayed, that just like his name, that he had wings of his own so he could fly and watch over his loved ones.

As I sit here now, on the same bench we had our first and last meeting. Our first and last conversation, I could only smile and the proud decision he had made....

The sakura trees are blossoming, scattering their white, pink and red petals among the sidewalk and grass; giving it a peaceful moment. I found myself looking up at the blue sky, wondering how the boys were doing in the Makai. Wondering how Hiei-san was doing. Then I would smile at the thought of telling Tsubasa, he was the person I would die for.

I smiled again, feeling tears beginning to wield up.

_Hiei... my beloved niisan.... though I probably won't ever see you again...._

_You are that someone I would die for..._


End file.
